FullMetal Poetry
by Brigadier-Erin-Lightning
Summary: A collection of poems for FullMetal, ranging from the deep and mysterious accounts of an alchemist in the Ishvar Massacre, to humorous accounts of life in the military headquarters through the eyes of its men, and action poems of the hero of the people, E
1. Memories of Ishvar

**_"Memories of Ishvar"  
_**_**A Poem Written by Erin Lightning; Dedicated to Naoki Tabibito** _

**

* * *

**

Something gained, something lost  
Desperation; what's the cost?  
Equal trade, a life for a life  
Countless lives stolen for nothing but strife

Families torn asunder, households lie broken  
Alchemical gain is but a small token  
Horrors blaze bright before innocent eyes  
Knowledge is founded on war-blinded lies

Brotherr against brother, God and Science clash  
Reducing crowning civilizations to cinders and ash  
Frightened cries, children run down in the night  
Two sides bent on violence to end their plight

Our once-great truth falls, stained deep blood red  
Trade can't be made for all those lying dead  
Time won't mend a soldier's guilt-bearing heart  
And no law found to fix what equivalent exchange did start

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

Greetings, and welcome to my poetry corner. Some of you may know me as "that crazy chick who likes to torture Roy Mustang". Others might remember me as "The girl who invented the coffee syndrome." All jokes aside, look upon these poems with an open mind if you dare, for it is in this place of poetic drabbles that you'll find some of my more serious works, along with some regular old crack-poems, and it is this material that I pride myself on when I am not working my brain to the bone trying to write good fiction. This poem especially holds a place in my heart that one will recognize if you've read my "Dark Side of Heaven", because this is the sort of work i would expect my character, Erin, to write in reference to Ishvar. It's deep, it's meaningful...and I wrote it...with my left hand! W00T!


	2. The Greed Poem

**_"Greed"  
_**_**A Poem Written by Erin Lightning** _

**

* * *

**

Great hulking black demon, Satan's own  
By man's avaricious hands your life was sewn  
Forged in deep wells of iron and flame  
Stripped of humanity, forsaken a name

Damnable beast of ivory fang and claw  
Who pays not a cent of heed to mortal law  
Anarchous nightmare, a figment of fright  
hard-casted in metal as dark as the night

Sadistic sin, Beelzebub's pet  
You've never once faced a challenge that you haven't met  
Your soul cries with hunger, your eyes burn with lust  
To obtain what you want, you'll do what you must

Immersed in obsidian cruelty and hate  
Tied down and shackled to a miserable fate  
Death and disaster forever darken your way  
But you'll live for the thrill and let come what may

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

This was a poem which occured after much threatening of my dearly beloved Kimbree Muse, who decided that I hadn't paid enough homage to his Master. And he decided this in the middle of World History Class. Therefore, this twisted, unnatural poem depicting the demonic beast Greed, his means, his goals, and his true lack of care for the world was born. It's traditional poetry, rhyming couplets, casting aside our horrible homunculus as a demonic monster, giving an outlook upon him that lies beneath all that pimp talk and the like that makes him seem "So tough".

As always, I'm hoping for a few heartfelt reviews, and, also, please feel free to make requests for future poems. I'm always open to ideas.


	3. Dream of My Father

**_"Dream of My Father" (Otherwise known as "The Lie")  
_**_**A Poem Written by Erin Lightning** _

**

* * *

**

Dad, there's so much to say  
So many memories, that is, before you went away  
Now you're here, and now I'm here  
But all my words are held back by fear  
Twisted up inside of me, I just want to scream  
Things can't ever be how they seem  
And sometimes the lie is the best dream.

Dear dad, I'd just like to know  
Why you left us; so why'd you go?  
You could have been my hero; I wouldn't have been alone  
I could have been so happy with the father I'd never known  
What happened to our father-son team?  
Things can't ever be how they seem  
And sometimes the lie is the best dream.

So, dad, I'm willing to forgive, if you'll make amends  
I still can't let these foolish hopes meet their ends  
I'll hold you here  
Close and dear  
Things can't ever be how they seem  
And, yes, sometimes the lie is the very best dream.

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

Just a poem that came to mind. I suppose it's on the subject of Hohenheim, but I can't say for sure. My muses told me to do it. That's a good excuse. Anyway, like I said, I don't know whose perspective it would be from: Ed doesn't love his father very much, but then again, some of his actions in the movie dare to speak otherwise. As for Al, I can see him in ppart of this, but he was very, very young at the time and so it's unlikely its all from his POV. It's probably a combined effort. Please rate and review!


End file.
